Obsession
by Miwa-Powa
Summary: Dans l’univers de The Dark Knight. Quand une jeune femme se laisse emporter par son obsession pour le Joker.
1. prologue

Pas de nom, pas de passé, pas de traces, nulle part

**  
****Titre** : Obsession  
**Auteur** : Miwa-powa  
**Fandom** : The dark Knight…  
**Couple** : Pas de couple  
**Rating** : K, voir T.  
**Disclaimer** : Batman appartient à DC Comics  
**Résumé** : Dans l'univers de The Dark Knight. Quand une jeune femme se laisse emporter par son obsession pour le Joker.

Deuxième fic que je poste. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Je me suis laissée embarquer par ma passion pour mon personnage de comic préféré : Le Joker.

Pas de prénom, pas de nom. Pas d'identité, pas de traces, nulle part. Un fantôme maléfique, sans passé, autre que celui qu'il invente au grès de ses envies. Rien… d'une autre vie, d'un avant aujourd'hui…

Il est tombé sur la ville sombre qu'est Gotham comme la peste. La peur, insidieuse, trône désormais dans chaque salon de chaque foyer.

Un visage maquillé outrageusement et un pseudonyme qui roule sur la langue comme le frisson qui parcourt mon corps quand je pense à lui. Ce surnom donné par des reporters ambitieux et près à tout, à cause de cette carte, unique trace, avec les très nombreux cadavres abattus d'une exquise façon, de son passage.

Le Joker. Le clown, maître du crime et, par conséquence, de ma ville crade et putride. La pègre, ou le pauvre résidu qu'il en reste, est à genoux devant lui, lui léchant les pieds pour une seconde de plus sur cette maudite terre. Personne ne semble pouvoir arrêter cet agent passionné du chaos. Ma ville pourrie jusqu'à la moelle et plus encore, par l'argent sale omniprésent et son ordre que trop établie et corrompu, est ébranlé de toute sa triste âme par cet anarchique de la plus belle espèce.

Et moi, de ma pauvre petite chambre d'hôtel miteuse, j'observe devant cette pitoyable télé son œuvre. Pauvre journaliste médiocre et agoraphobe qui ne vit que par cet écran… seul lien avec le monde. Seul lien, aussi illusoire soit-il, avec lui. J'en ai fait mon roi, mon obsession…

Mes papiers et mon être lui sont dédiés, tout comme mes tentatives de sortie. Prisonnière de ma phobie, je me bas chaque jour pour le voir, pour oser approcher son univers. La ville, la nuit… dehors. Le monde.

Je n'ai encore jamais atteint l'ascenseur au bout du couloir, mais j'y arriverais. Je lui dois. Je le rencontrerais, un jour. C'est mon destin, ma raison d'être, le fil qui maintient mon esprit sur cette satané planète.

Mon prince au sourire d'ange va laver cette cité putride, et purulente d'infects et crasseux criminels et de sa chauve souris ridicule.

Cette chauve souris, cet ignominie,…Que je la hais ! Cet immondice de Batman, ce super héros de mes deux, va payer son ignorance et sa légendaire inaptitude à faire enfermer les pustules comme Maroni.

Ville de déchets, tu va être purifiée… L'odeur du sang te lavera et mon héros brillera dans son armure ensanglanté… Oui, je le sais, il me sauvera.

J'avance un pas après l'autre, l'ascenseur n'a jamais été aussi proche…. Je me retourne et vois ma chambre, mon refuge, mon coin douillet abject… Il me paraît si loin !

Un bruit. Des éclats de voix, des coups de feu venant de l'extérieur me poussent dans l'ascenseur dans une vaine tentative à m'éloigner des _autres_. Futile refuge, qui descend malgré moi au rez-de-chaussée… La porte s'ouvre, un jeune homme au regard craintif rentre dedans, j'en sors aussitôt. L'ascenseur se ferme, remonte, et moi, je reste là. Je suis sortie de ma chambre, et je suis maintenant à l'accueil. Un vieil homme ventripotent, suintant de sueur et de peur, me regarde bizarrement du derrière son comptoir. Je me dirige vers lui, et lui donne, toute tremblotante, la clef de ma chambre. Et je sors. Je suis dehors. Il fait nuit. Le noir m'étouffe. Il m'enferme. Je commence à paniquer. L'angoisse me coupe le souffle…Mais dans le noir, un éclat de rire envoûtant m'apaise. Je remarque, les quelques lampadaires qui donnent une lumière douce, les étoiles qui brillent. Je deviens calme. Je n'ai plus peur. Et je me délecte de ce rire si doux, si enchanteur. Un baume pour mon âme et mon cœur.

J'avance vers ce son exquis et enjôleur. Les ruelles que je traverse sont vides de toute vie. Ni hommes, ni rats. Des bruits de lutte, puis au coin d'une rue, cette vue : Cette méprisable chauve souris débout face au Joker, mon Joker. Son visage blanc, son sourire rouge sang, ses yeux charbonneux, sa chevelure verte… Il est plus parfait que jamais. Mon cœur rate un battement. Ce n'est pas un rêve. Il est bien là. A porter de mains.

Et ce Batman qui tente de se dresser contre son évidente suprématie. Que je l'exècre.


	2. Chapter I

**Titre** : Obsession  
**Auteur** : Miwa-powa  
**Fandom** : The dark Knight…  
**Couple** : Pas de couple  
**Rating** : K+, voir T.  
**Disclaimer** : Batman appartient à DC Comics  
**Résumé** : Dans l'univers de The Dark Knight. Quand une jeune femme se laisse emporter par son obsession pour le Joker.

NB : Entre crochet et en italique, ce sont des textes écrits par le personnage sur le Joker

Ce Chapitre est assez pitoyable, mais vu que c'est le mieux que j'ai réussis à faire, voilà..

_Et ce Batman qui tente de se dresser contre son évidente suprématie. Que je l'exècre._

Je reste caché, attentive au moindre geste qui pourrait se révéler dangereux pour mon héros… Rien ne lui arrivera. Je le protégerais de tous ses ennemis imbéciles.

Mais il me remarque. Ce héros de pacotille m'a vu, et à présent, tente d'occuper le Joker dans une autre direction… Et alors que je m'apprête à me montrer à mon cher et tendre, des sirènes hurlent à quelques rues de là. La police de Gotham, si efficace, débarque, et mon Joker tire sa révérence…

Je tente de le suivre, discrètement, mais il disparaît dans une ruelle sombre comme un fantôme. Je continue ma route malgré tout, espérant le retrouver par hasard. Une présence derrière moi, puis une lame glacée sur ma gorge délicate. Et cette voix qui m'emporte, me transporte… Sa voix sarcastique qui me susurre à l'oreille :

« Pourquoi me suis tu, ma toute belle ? »

Je frissonne tandis que son souffle chaud caresse mes oreilles sensibles au moindre de ses mots.

« Je ne vous suivais pas… »

« Vraiment ? Pourtant, tu es derrière moi, depuis un bon moment. Tu pensais que je m'en rendrais pas compte ? Que c'est mignon, une hirondelle naïve, perdue dans le noir, au milieu des ordures !... Dis-moi ma jolie : As-tu peur du noir ?

« Non… »

« Mais pourquoi tu frisonnes, alors ? Oh ! A moins que ce soit moi. C'est ma faute, c'est ça ?… Je te fais peur ?

« Non… Je n'ai pas peur.. »

« On est une gentille fille courageuse, c'est bien ça… Mais tu sais quoi ? Peut-être que tu devrais ! »

« Pourquoi vous allez me tuer ? »

« Et bien ça dépend de ta réponse… »

« Quelle réponse ? »

« Pourquoi me suis tu ? »

« … »

« Pas de réponse… Ok, laisses moi deviner… J'ai tuer ton amant, et tu veux me le faire payer… Non, c'est pas ça, voyons voir… Houlà ! Je serais toi, je bougerais moins. Ce serait dommage d'égratigner cette douce gorge, n'est ce pas ? Bien !… J'ai trouvé, tu trouves le costume de Batman pathétique, j'avoue que je suis assez d'accord, et tu veux lui montrer qu'on peut attraper les méchants, comme moi, sans donner l'impression d'être un fan de SM… Non, plus…Tiens j'ai une idée ! On va faire un petit jeu, je vais t'emmener chez moi, et là, on va jouer jusqu'à que tu me dises pourquoi tu m'as suivis. D'accord ? »

« Quels jeux ? »

« Devine… »

D'une main sur, il me met face à lui… La lame quitte ma gorge et remonte le long de mon visage… Mon menton, mes lèvres sur lesquelles il appuie un peu plus fort, me faisant saigner, mais le couteau contenu son chemin, imperturbable, sur mes joues.

Je sens une goutte de sang couler sur mon menton. Il la récupère du bout de la lame, puis la porte à sa bouche, et je sens un frisson plus violent me parcourir.

Une de ses mains disparaît de mon champ de vision, puis le trou noir.

[ Il y a de douces malédictions, d'amères passions, des certitudes indéfendables, et des doutes inqualifiables. Et puis, il y a toi, mon héros, mon tout. Ma malédiction, ma passion, ma certitude et mon doute. Tu es le fruit de mon adoration, et je t'ai récrée et modelé au grés de mon ambition. J'ai fait de toi une chimère idéale. Tu es devenu mon utopie, l'unique but de ma vie. Et tant pis, si mon cœur se brise, à chaque fois que la réalité est de mise. Et tant pis, si mes yeux ne veulent plus s'ouvrir, de peur d'encore souffrir. Je resterais cette enfant bercée par ses délectables illusions. Je resterais ce corps tremblant et désincarné guidé par ses infectes pulsions. J'ai besoin de toi. Ta présence m'est nécessaire. Tu es mon dieu, mon roi. Je désespère. Ta présence, ton aura, ton âme me manquent… Tu m'as dévasté, écrasé, laminé, lapidé.. Pourquoi tout en toi me hante ? Ai-je mérité de t'aimer ? ]

Où suis-je ? Que s'est-il passé ? Est-ce vraiment arrivé ? Ai-je vraiment quitté mon nid crasseux ? L'ai-je vraiment rencontré ? Mon ange, est-ce toi qui m'amené ici ?

Dans cette chambre sombre et rouge, digne d'une princesse. Suis-je vraiment dans ton humble demeure ?

Cette chambre, cette pièce que tu m'as donnée est magnifiquement meublé : Un lit de reine, une armoire géante, un bureau en bois précieux, et là, en face, un miroir, de la taille d'un homme, encadré par des dorures. Malgré sa beauté évidente, ce dernier me dérange. En son sein, je découvre le reflet immonde, d'une jeune femme déjà marqué par la vie, au teint maladif, aux cheveux ternes et cassés, à la silhouette squelettique, et à l'apparence négligé. Pourquoi as tu amené cette infâme créature dans ton antre ? Pourquoi est-elle encore vivante ?

La porte s'ouvre violemment, tirant mon esprit des ses pensées au combien lyrique dont tu es la seule obsession, la seule passion. Tu apparaîs dans l'encadrement en bois, tel un roi en habit d'apparat. Mes yeux te fixent, te dévorent. Fais de moi ce que tu veux. Tue moi, torture moi, transforme moi.

-« Où en étions-nous ? Ha, oui ! Je sais ! Alors, j'attends ma réponse ? »

-« Quelle réponse ? »

-« Pourquoi me suivais-tu ? Tu veux me tuer ? Tu ne serais pas la première, tu sais ! Bizarrement, j'ai l'impression que beaucoup de gens aimeraient me voir mort. Je me demande pourquoi. En plus… »

-« Pas moi !… Je veux dire, je ne veux pas vous tuer. Bien au contraire… »

-« Humhum ? » Son regard m'incite à parler… Mais que dire ? Lui avouer ma fascination, mon idolâtrie pour son être. Hors de question ! Jamais je n'aurais assez de courage pour oser déclarer ma passion !

-« Je veux voir le Batman mort ! »

Cette déclaration a au moins le mérite de le laisser sans voix pendant un cours instant. Silence qu'il brise d'un bruyant éclat de rire, me laissant abasourdi. Ma déclaration, est-elle cocasse ? Mon comportement ne me semblait pourtant pas risible. Mais si ce que je suis s'avère être une source d'amusement pour lui, alors tant mieux, j'aurais enfin trouvé une fonction à ma lamentable existence. Son visage scarifié semble presque coupé en deux lorsque sa bouche s'écarte et laisse sortir son magnifique gloussement hystérique… et cette expression me séduit encore un peu plus. A-t-il un défaut? Y'a-t-il la moindre chance que je découvre un détail repoussant ?

J'en doute. Mon héro est parfait.

__________________________________________

Ce Chapitre est assez pitoyable, mais vu que c'est le mieux que j'ai réussis à faire, voilà...

__________________________________________


End file.
